Tainted Love
by Nitocolus
Summary: Wuya is frustrated and lonely, completely without power while living with Chase. When her old partner shows up, she plans on using him for her own needs again, but maybe she'll find something new to occupy her heart instead of ambition and wanton vengeance. Better than it sounds; Jack x Wuya fluff. First lemon. R&R, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, before I get started, let me get some things out of the way. Firstly, this is my first lemon fic, so cut me some slack. Secondly, I've been out of the game for awhile. Sorry I didn't work on any of the other stories, but you all know how it is on fanfiction; sometimes the muse just leaves you. Anyway, this story was completed before posting, so no worries there. I posted it to DeviantArt if anyone has an account there.**

**Also, for anyone interested in why I've named it **_**Tainted Love**_**, has anyone ever heard the song by Soft Cell? I felt it described their relationship in the TV show pretty well and was an inspiration in writing this, so I couldn't resist the reference.**

**Anyway, enough blathering. Enjoy the story, review if you'd like.**

Wuya sat in silence, contemplating her current role on the Heylin side and in the universe in general. It didn't look good. She had gone from being the world's greatest Heylin sorceress to being the reluctant partner of an incompetent, evil-obsessed teenager, to becoming a servant to Chase Young. Being Chase's subordinate wouldn't be so bad, but of course he was smart enough to keep her confined to her room most of the time. Wuya could almost laugh at how far she'd fallen if it didn't make her rage boil over so much.

She used to rule the world! Now she was essentially a trophy wife for a stuck-up, immortal warrior. Not that Chase ever even bothered at romance or even showed a glimmer of naughtiness. He was too obsessed with becoming the perfect warrior for anything else. World domination wasn't in mind and enjoying charnel pleasures was the furthest thing from his focus. Not that Wuya was particularly into sexual pleasure or romance or any such nonsense, but her ambitions were dead, she had lost all her powers and was now cooped up in a room most of the time with nothing to do. It was like being trapped in the puzzle box again, only she could see freedom just out of reach. A personal hell.

At times like this she missed her on-again, off-again partner in crime; a young red-headed albino with a high opinion of himself as both an evil boy genius and the future ruler of the world. Wuya rolled her eyes at the memories of his arrogant rants, though she could see through them as a mask for his lack of self-respect and his true low-opinion of himself. Wuya used the teen only when she was out of other options, but there was a sort of connection between them. She couldn't deny that. It was he who released her from the puzzle box, he who had contributed greatly to her defeat, he who had assembled numerous Heylin teams... The witch blinked at Jack's varied accomplishments, surprised that they were so easily overlooked when compared to his weighty failures.

Jack Spicer was his name, she remembered. She could never forget, what with how many times he introduced himself pompously, lauding himself for his genius. Wuya snorted at the memories of Jack's 'genius', namely his army of failure robots. She saw nothing special in Jack's robots; bringing life to rock and steel was a pretty common magic back in her time and when she still had her powers, she easily made legions of rock golems. Thinking back, Wuya supposed it was impressive how Jack could create such unique and detailed forms from various materials, give them such complex systems of operation, similar to human organ systems, and all without the use of Heylin magic. Without any magic, actually. She growled, trying to push the thoughts from her head. Why was she thinking of that idiot, anyway? He always mispronounced her name with an 'uh' sound at the end instead of 'ah'. And his voice! How it grinded against her eardrums like sandpaper!

"Hey Wuya!"

Just like that. Wuya blinked and looked towards her window in disbelief. No. No, no, no.

"Jack?" she asked, dumbfounded that the boy she had just been thinking of for nearly an hour would suddenly show up at her window.

"Well, yeah. Who else would it be?" Jack rolled his eyes, stepping into her room from the windowsill, uninvited. His hair was combed, for once and he wore a black suit with a red tie. The make-up, goggles and heli-pack were all still present.

"What's with the fancy attire?" Wuya asked, smirking, "I can't imagine it's for a date."

"Nope." Jack smiled, oblivious to Wuya's insult for a few seconds. When it finally registered, he scowled but didn't make an effort to retort. "I've been working at my parent's company for a few years now. You know, since the last time we lost?"

"As I recall, you assured us that we'd easily beat the Xiaolin Monks if we worked together." Wuya rolled her eyes.

"Hey! The fact I got all the Heylin together for one final battle is pretty impressive!" Jack shouted, pouting for a little while afterwards. Wuya continued to smirk at him.

"You know, I forgot how cute you can be when you pout." Wuya confessed. She immediately wanted to slap herself for saying something so complimentary, but Jack's new look of innocent dumbfoundedness made her want to pinch his cheeks. She briefly wondered how long she'd gone without any human contact.

"R-really?" Jack asked, suddenly nervous, "You've never called me cute before."

"Well, I've never really seen you as cute before." Wuya shrugged. She had gone this far and said those things, she might as well keep going. Honestly, anywhere this conversation led to would be a welcome relief from her current predicament.

"Huh." Jack tugged at the lapels of his suit coat in curiosity, "Must be the suit." Wuya rolled her eyes yet again and walked over towards Jack, putting a little extra sway into her hips. Her smirk grew as she saw how Jack noticed her added effort with a blush and mouth agape.

"Pick your chin up off the ground and quit drooling, Jacky." Wuya said seductively. She noticed that Jack had grown over the years and was roughly her height, maybe even taller. She also noticed stubble dotting his face, giving a shadow of maturity to his otherwise youthful appearance. The stubble gave off a red sheen when the light caught it just right. "You do a terrible job at shaving." she pointed out.

"Blame my razor!" Jack retorted, "It doesn't get close to the skin right."

"Why not use manual razors?" Wuya asked, grabbing Jack's face in one of her flawless hands and stroking his chin. She liked the gritty feel of the stubble.

"B-because than I'd cut myself." Jack answered, distracted by the sudden physical contact. This was _not_ what he had been expecting when he slipped out of work to go pay his old friend a visit.

"True," the witch laughed, "you are pretty clumsy."

"Hey!" Jack frowned, snapping out of his daze. Since when was Wuya so hypnotising anyway? She was a 1500-year-old hag, last time he checked. Though, now that he looked her over again he refused to believe it. There was something about her flawless, caramel skin, her curvy body barely contained in an exotic dress that exposed such wonderful, shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles...

"Jack, you're drooling again." Wuya snapped her fingers, bringing Jack back into focus, "And my eyes are up here." Jack's eyes quickly shot back from her legs back to Wuya's face and he blushed in embarrassment. She didn't seem to mind, though.

Jack hadn't finished his... analysis of Wuya's body and now desperately tried to focus on her face. It was magnificently shaped, incredibly parallel. Her pointed ears and chin somehow only served to enhance her supernatural beauty. Her lips were lush and full, concealing sharp teeth that only accented the danger that made Wuya... Wuya. The most dominating features of her face were her shining, dark green eyes highlighted by exotic facial tattoos. They shimmered with dark understanding, grim wisdom and dominating power. Oh, how Jack could drown in her dominating soul, smothered by her scent - like lilacs and blood. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to be inside her skin, to become one with her. He couldn't explain it and he merely gulped, realising his plan of focusing on her face suddenly backfiring.

"Jeeze, Jack." Wuya laughed, slightly unnerved by how intently and long Jack had been staring at her, "You're really gazing into my soul there." Jack shook out of his slack-jawed stare with a heavy blush and turned away from Wuya.

"Um. I should probably head back to work, now." he said, reaching the windowsill and starting up his heli-pack.

"Wait!" Wuya called out, distraught over his rapid departure for some reason, "You just show up with no invitation and then leave so suddenly? Not very gentlemanly of you."

"Well, I am supposed to be evil." Jack joked nervously, unsure how to deal with the emotions swirling in his head and not wanting to offend Wuya. She laughed back, but rather than calming Jack down, her laugh just stirred up a new wave of unfamiliar, intoxicating emotions that made him lightheaded and nauseous.

"Evil is no excuse, Jack." Wuya said. They looked at each other for a moment and Wuya looked away, struggling with how to word her next sentence, "You're coming back after you get done with your work." It sounded more like an order than a question. Jack smiled meekly.

"Y-yeah." he said, "I guess I can swing by here after I'm done with work. I usually get off around seven, and it's only like a thirty minute flight."

"When you stop by again," Wuya added after eying his body, "wear something more... 'Jack'. As odd as it seems, a monkey-suit doesn't really suit you." Wuya winked. The wink sent fireworks through Jack's body and his eyes widened as a flock of butterflies gusted around his stomach. He let out a slight giggle before covering his mouth and blushing. Laughing nervously he attempted to leave again but slipped and fell out of the window. He caught himself with his heli-pack and headed back to the window, coughing in embarrassment.

"I'll, uh, be sure to do that." Jack smiled meekly, warming up at the sight of Wuya's sultry smile.

"I'll be waiting." she assured him. Jack quickly turned and left before Wuya had a chance to see his face turn redder than a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly flew back to his family's place of business and hid his heli-pack and goggles in his office's personal safe, hidden with his other street clothes. Jack's family had allowed him to keep his make-up while working, but the rest of his usual get-up wasn't even allowed at work. His parents still moaned in shame whenever he wore his 'evil' attire outside of work, but it was a free country. Besides, he was very successful at what he did. He was good with money and good with robotics, had work experience with other companies and corporate takeovers. Actually, the business world made sense. It was like he could dominate the world, but legally. His robots were a smash hit as companions, though the military was disinterested in them due to the emotion chips overriding basic military functions and making the robots easily distracted. Whatever. Jack still loved his machines.

Work flew by quickly. Usually it was horribly slow, Jack having to oversee projects that really didn't need his help and having to file numerous reports and make business decisions. A lot of times he'd have nothing to do, all of his work being easily done by an entourage of secretaries, interns and engineers. He'd tried a lot of different activities to eat up time, from micromanaging (an effort that led to horrific failure) to miniature golf in his office. None of them really ate up his office hours like he had hoped. Once or twice he'd try watching movies, but without anyone to watch them with he was typically bored with them. Sometimes he could get into a cheap romance novel or some comic books, but being very intelligent he could finish most things within an hour. And he had to work seven hours a day, five days a week. It was amazing how, as privileged as he was, Jack Spicer was alone and miserable.

The best times of Jack's life had been running around the world grabbing Shen Gong Wu and fighting the Xiaolin Monks. Granted, looking back, he was willing to admit that he made a very terrible addition to the Heylin side. In fact, if memory served him correctly, all of his greatest victories were when he fought for the Xiaolin side. The time he helped defeat Wuya by sending Omi back in time. The time he stopped Katnappe from stealing Wu from the Xiaolin Temple. The... Actually, those were his only two great victories. The realisation made Jack frown.

"Mr. Spicer," a slightly irritated voice called towards him, "It's 7:00pm." Jack turned to who had spoken. A short-haired blonde around his age with feline affectations decorating her face and her business attire. Her family's genetics company had been bought out by Jack's family's company, enhancing their science departments immensely. This particular woman had become Jack's personal secretary, something of a punishment by her parents and as a revenge scheme of Jack's. As a result, her usual peppy attitude and overabundance of cat-based puns was lacking in Jack's presence, though her attitude improved slightly when Jack began allowing her to make-up her face with fake whiskers and decorate her office with various cat motifs.

"Already?" Jack asked, bewildered, "Thanks for the head's up, Ashley."

Ashley, aka, Katnappe, blinked in surprise at Jack's anxious attitude. Usually he'd harrass her twenty times a day asking if work was over yet, moaning every hour in boredom. The majority of her job consisted of being called into Jack's office because he was bored and keeping him company. She was grateful that keeping him company didn't entail anything perverse. He wasn't all bad to work for; just horribly irritating. But now, even the irritation was gone and Ashley was interested in Jack's sudden change of spirits. He had slipped out for an hour for lunch, as he usually did, so she suspected it had something to do with that.

"So, Jack," she began, "Why so... nervous?"

"Hm?" Jack was pulled out of whatever deep thoughts he had at the moment, "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Puh-lease, Jack." Ashley rolled her eyes, "I've worked for you for nearly two years now; I can read you like a book."

"Well, if I'm so easy to read, what do you think is wrong with me?" Jack scoffed.

"You finally got a date." Ashley pointed out, stunning Jack into silence.

"How the hell'd you figure it out that fast?" the albino asked with awe.

"It's the only thing I could think of, honestly." Ashley shrugged, "You've been through a lot of weird stuff and you're typical response is to sceam like a girl and cower." Jack was about to protest that, but ended up agreeing. "But dating is the only thing I can think of that you haven't gone through." Ashley smirked triumphantly while Jack scowled, flustering in embarrassment.

"Shouldn't you clock out?" Jack's eye twitched.

"Who is the unlucky girl?" Ashley asked, ignoring Jack.

"Ever hear of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Jack continued to frown, so Ashley merely shrugged and started to leave. She stopped at the doorway to his office.

"You know, Jacky-boy," she began, "I could help you out with your date if you told me about the girl." Jack eyed her for a moment before sighing.

"Well, she's older than me." Jack stated, vaguely, "But looks just a little older than you."

"Ooo," Ashley had somehow returned to Jack's desk and was now purring in interest, sprawling on his desk, "never pegged you as one for _cougars_." Jack rolled his eyes at the obvious cat pun.

"She's intelligent and witty, very dominating." Jack counted details on his fingers as Ashley listened intently. She loved gossip and dirty little secrets, even if they were Jack's. "I just... want to crawl in her skin. Does that make sense?"

"Um... No." Ashley cringed, but quickly reverted to her peppy self, "So is she someone you just met or someone you've known for awhile?"

"We go way back." Jack grinned, "But I've only recently begun to feel this way. Actually, I'm not even sure this counts as a date."

"Well, that's weird." Ashley raised an eyebrow suspiciously, her playfulness gone.

"What's weird?" Jack asked, suddenly nervous.

"You say you two have known each other for awhile, but I've known you for awhile too..." Ashley's eyes narrowed inquistively, "The only other woman who's known you that long is..." Ashley's eyes widened with realisation and Jack buried his blushing face in his hands as Ashley laughed out loud.

"Oh, sweet merciful God above, kill me now." Jack mumbled through his hands as Ashley continued laughing.

Wiping a tear from her eye and speaking between fits of laughter, she said "Jeeze, Jack! I figured you would've had a crush on her years ago, but it's just kicking in now?" Jack's continued shame helped sober Ashley's humours. "Hey, come on Jack, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Jack asked, revealing his eyes which were tearing up, "She's like, my oldest friend! And she was practically a mother to me. Kind of." Jack momentarily tried to think if any mother willingly threw their children away for more powerful allies, "Anyway, this crush is stupid. It's just another heartbreak in the making!"

"Well that's pretty sardonic of you." Ashley placed her hands on her hips, "Just gonna give up like some kind of _puss_." Jack glared at the cat pun, but couldn't help letting out a snort.

"No, I guess not." he admitted, cheering up slightly, "I just don't want to be wrong about this. It could ruin our friendship."

"Or it could become something more." Ashley offered.

"Don't try to feed me false hope." Jack sighed.

"It's not false hope." Ashley growled, irritated at Jack's sporadic depression, "You know, people had you pegged as a couple back then."

"Really?" Jack seemed to spring back up.

"Well, I did anyway." Ashley shrugged, "I use to make fun of the two of you behind your back about how you guys were a creepy couple." Unsurprising, this didn't help Jack's mood any. "Well, now I think you guys make a creepy-cute couple." Ashley tried to cover and Jack sighed yet again.

"Just... please quit talking." Jack said and Ashley complied. Jack inhaled deeply, calming his nerves. "Thanks for trying to help and all, but I think this is something I have to do myself." He offered a weak smile and Ashley returned the smile.

Jack stood and opened his safe, grabbing his usual clothing. Ashley left to clock out and Jack changed while he had his office to himself. Before long the black suit, white dress shirt and red tie he had become so accustomed to wearing were replaced by baggy black pants, his red undershirt and his beloved, horribly-frayed overcoat. Jack changed out of the dress shoes and into a pair of unique boots that Jack realised were similar to the Jet Bootsu in design and slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves. He wondered why so much of his stuff looked like Heylin and Wu memorabilia when he had gotten the objects long before he had even been introduced to the world of Shen Gong Wu, but his anxiety returned and the thoughts were overpowered by a desire and an apprehension to see Wuya again. Quickly grapping his heli-pack and goggles, Jack was ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack usually left via heli-pack through his office window, not wanting to parade around the office building in his street clothes. It was bad for business. He quickly flew away from his place of business, pleased that he could now start his three-day weekend. Of course, every weekend was a three-day weekend for him. It was one of his priviliges granted to him by his parents. He usually spent the three days designing and building robots while jamming to heavy metal in his house. That was another privilige from his parents; they'd given him his own house. It was small, unimpressive and only had the essentials, but it was his property and he had used his robots to expand and soundproof the basement, allowing him to do whatever he might please in his safe haven from humanity.

But this wasn't an average three-day weekend and Jack wondered exactly what kind of weekend this was. Wuya could be trying any number of tricks with her sudden change in attitude. Maybe she was going to use Jack to break her out, or to get Shen Gong Wu, or to try and steal her powers back from Hannibal Roy Bean. Not that Jack would mind. Actually, it'd be a bit of a relief for him to see that Wuya wasn't interested in _him_, but rather what he could do for her. That was their relationship; that's what he was used to. But say that his crush on her wasn't unrequited, say that she wanted something more from him than to simply use him. Say that she was just as alone as he was, that the two of them were soulmates. Say that she was just sexually frustrated and wanted a good fuck. Oh, why were women so confusing?! Jack could never understand women or their alterior motives behind their wily, seductive or just plain flirtatious attitudes. Why couldn't they just ask for sex, or money, or food, or drugs, or whatever the hell it is they want? Jack always misread signals, always got his hopes up around women, always ended up disappointed but generally unsurprised.

By the time he reached Chase's palace his despair reached its zenith. What if his love was unrequited? What if he couldn't control himself? What if Wuya laughed in his face and broke his heart? What if this ruined their relationship and he lost one of his only close friends? What if she felt the same about him? That was the worst fear: being right, for once. That was unexplored territory and he had never been good with girls. What was the old expression? Just be yourself. Ha! Lots of good it did him so far. Jack shook the thoughts from his head and took a deep breath. Wuya was an old friend. She probably just wanted someone to hang out with. After all, she'd been locked up for so long, it would make sense that she just wanted some company. With a slightly calmer mind, Jack flew into Wuya's window.

"Hey Wuya, how's it going?" Jack asked as nonchalantly as he could manage. The witch was busy drying her hair and working on her nails.

"Just finished a lovely bath." she replied, turning to face the young man. She actually brightened at the sight of him, "Good to see you looking like yourself again, Jack."

"Yeah, I only wear that stuffy old suit when I'm at the office." Jack rested against the wall and fell into his act of arrogance. He was trying to distract himself from the overwhelming aroma of lilacs and blood in the room. He wondered if that was her soap or if his newfound affection for her magnified her usual scent.

"What do you do at this 'office', exactly?" Wuya asked, curious.

"Goof off, mostly." Jack shrugged, "All the real work's done by my secretaries and assistants."

"Same old Jack; always having the drones do the hard work for him." Wuya laughed, "I assume these assistants aren't robots?"

"Well, not in the traditional sense." Jack joked, but the joke was lost on Wuya. He forgot that she wasn't really knowledgeable on modern humour and wordplay. "They're people that work for me, well, for my family's company anyways. I tell them what I want done and they do it."

"Really?" Wuya asked, bewildered, "And they don't double-cross you?"

"Nope." Jack chuckled, pleasantly surprised that he could impress Wuya with something as trivial as his job.

"Fascinating." the witch was silent for a moment, thinking, "I guess you've gone far since the dissolution of the Heylin side."

"Well, I do make a lotta money and our company is the leader in computer software and technology." Jack admitted, "But we're far from dominating the world."

"Well, you're closer than any of us have gotten in a long time." Wuya stated flatly, somewhat bitter with her current predicament. Jack watched her sulk for a moment as an idea struck him.

"You know, you don't have to stay here." Jack said. Wuya's questioning glare pressed him to continue, "The stupid bean has you powers and he got locked in the Ying-Yang World a few years back by the Xiaolin losers. Since the Wu is pretty heavily guarded, I'm sure Chase won't really come looking for you if you... disappeared."

"Because I'm not a threat anymore?" Wuya asked and the implication in her question got Jack stuttering, trying to assure her that she was still powerful. Wuya cut him off by raising her hand for silence. "It's alright Jack; I know I'm washed up."

"You're not washed up!" Jack scowled, "Why, you're one of the most cunning, backstabbing, coniving people I know! You just need a new angle, since the witch thing isn't working out."

"What else is there?" Wuya asked, curious but hardly in a better mood.

"Well, you could join forces with me." Jack offered, smiling, "My business is doing pretty good, but I'm only human. I won't be around forever." Wuya looked at Jack after he introduced the sobering thought. It was surprisingly deep for the young clutz and somewhat saddening for the immortal sorceress. She thought his offer over.

"I don't know anything about the modern world, or how to adapt to a..." Wuya shuddered, "...normal lifestyle."

"Well, I have a three-day-weekend." Jack smiled, "you could stay at my place and I could teach you everything you need to know about the modern world and how to live like us mortals. Sound good?" Wuya couldn't help but like Jack's offer, even if it meant she had to lower her standards to being treated like a mortal. It was still better than being locked in a palace with nothing to do.

"It's the best I've got." she admitted, shrugging.

"Then hold on tight." Jack wrapped his arm around Wuya's waist, bringing her body close to his. He activated his heli-pack and tried to avoid noticing her intoxicating aroma. In the end, he had to say something about it. "I love your soap, by the way."

"Thank you; I make it myself." Wuya said, actually grateful that someone appreciated some aspect of her.

Jack took off and headed for his home, pointing out various sights to Wuya and explaining them. He pointed out his company, a large building that said SpicerTech on the front, and explained that it was just a smaller part of a much larger company. He pointed out various other buildings, such as stores and movie theaters and the local zoo. Wuya was captivated by it all. Sure, she'd seen these things before but she never bothered to learn their functions, more focused on how best to erase them. She was astonished at how much her perspective on the modern world changed when she had been rendered powerless.

Finally they landed and Jack's unimpressive house and Wuya was stunned.

"From all that you had said about your company, I figured you'd have a mansion." she mumbled, walking into the house.

"Well, the house was a gift from the folks." Jack said, laughing nervously, "Besides, I like it. It's kind of cozy."

"Cozy?" Wuya asked. She typically thought of the word as a positive-sounding synonym for 'insufficient'.

"You know," Jack shrugged, "it feels like a home."

"The concept is lost on me."

"I can't explain it. It's just comfortable to me." Jack and Wuya were greeted by one of his Jack-bots. It recognised Wuya, so the witch figured it was one of the few lucky ones not to have been destroyed by the Xiaolin years ago. The robot led the duo to Jack's kitchen, which Wuya was midly pleased with.

"You have a large fridge." she pointed out.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked, somewhat excited. Wuya briefly remembered how the boy enjoyed cooking.

"A little." she said. She was more curious as to the boy's cooking talents than hungry. Over her years of imprisonment, the witch had read modern living magazines to pass the time. There had been tons of delicious recipes, but Chase rarely let her order anything like them.

"Anything in particular, or..?" Jack asked as he searched for spices and ordered his Jack-bot to get cooking utensils.

"There was a recipe I've always wanted to try, but I don't have it memorised." Wuya shrugged.

"What's it called?" Jack asked.

"Lemon chicken with red potatoes and herbs." Wuya had memorised the dish quite well; it looked simply mouth-watering. She was surprised to hear Jack laugh.

"I know how to make that." he said, "We used to eat stuff like that all the time." Wuya watched as Jack set the Jack-bot to setting the dinner table while he used the assorted spices to prepare some raw poultry. The Jack-bot finished his task with incredible speed and pulled a chair out for Wuya, who graciously accepted it. The witch noticed the black, red and violet candles that occupied candellas across the large, mahogany table and the dim lighting. She was pleasntly surprised by the attempt at romanticism; few people in her long life even attempted to woo her.

"Dinner's ready!" Jack took his seat at the table across from Wuya while his robot brought the food in. The food was on fine china, covered with simple silver domes. The dishes were placed before the villains.

"Bon appetit." the Jack-bot said after lifting the lids off of the dishes. The robot hurriedly rushed off to leave its master and his date alone.

"I have to admit, Jack," Wuya smirked playful as she cut into her piece of chicken, "I never pegged you as the romantic sort."

"What?" Jack began before noticing the atmosphere. Without the kitchen noises creating such a racket, both he and his guest could hear gentle music. "Oh yeah. It's an old program I had installed years back; you know, in case I ever came home with a special lady." His smile quickly turned into a frown, "Actually forgot about it."

"I guess that makes me a special lady?" Wuya asked, taking in a portion of chicken. She closed her eyes and savoured the flavours dancing across her tongue and down her throat, trying to make sure it lasted. It took all her power not to start moaning from how delicious it was.

"Well of course you're a special lady." Jack stated it like it was obvious.

"I meant special to _you_, Jack." the witch explained, "I know I'm special; I used to rule the world, you know."

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Jack laughed, "You locked me up in one of your golems and nearly had me squished like a bug."

"Sorry about that." Wuya said, though she didn't sound too sincere, "You still haven't answered my question, though. Am I a _special lady_ to you?"

"Wuya..." Jack began in trepidation, "...you understand what the phrase implies, right?"

"I wouldn't be pressing so hard for an answer if I didn't, Jack~y." Wuya winked. Jack gulped as a blush crept across his face. Why was she being so forward and flirtatious?

"Um, well..." Jack laughed nervously while rubbing a sudden itch at the base of his skull, "Special lady doesn't quite fit you." He panicked when he saw her face begin to contort in displeasure. "I mean, you're beyond special to me! Ever since the first day we've met, through all your double-crossings, I always considered you my closest friend. It's crazy, I know, but you inspired me to actually pursue my ambitions. When I met you, it opened a chapter to the happiest times of my life, and I have you to thank for that. Even though I knew another betrayal was right around the corner, I always loved to see you again and hated it when you left. You are special to me, Wuya. Special beyond words."

Jack turned away from Wuya, unable to face her after saying so much. Where had all of _that_ come from? Jack didn't have a poetic bone in his body! Oh well, he only hoped it wouldn't ruin what he hoped was a more-stable friendship. Wuya was equally stunned by Jack's sudden depth and the shock showed on her face. No one had ever been so sincere towards her, and certainly none had ever been so kind. What the hell were these feelings that sprouted up? They made her feel unsure of herself and nauseous; these were things she was unaccustomed too and they made her anxious. She quickly steeled herself and put a stop to the restlessness in her head.

"That's... very sweet of you, Jack." she said, smiling softly. The young man slowly turned back towards her, seeming relieved. Wuya suddenly realised how handsome he was, how every detail of his face seemed so much better than before. Where once his youth had left a sort of boyish-roundness to it, his features were now slightly gaunt and angled, adding some detail to him. His pale skin, though scarred in some places from a brief and brutal period of acne years back and some old battle scars, didn't diminish his appearance; in fact, it enhanced it. His dark, blood-red eyes were especially alluring. There was some gentle, loving element to them that enchanted the witch. In her 1500 years of existence, she could honestly say no one had ever made her feel like this.

"So, uh..." Jack broke the awkward silence that had built around them, "Did you like it? The chicken, I mean?"

"It was the greatest thing I've ever tasted, honestly." Wuya admitted, "Not to impose or anything, but I'm looking forward to any other... hidden talents." She looked him up and down with a sultry glint in her eye. This got Jack laughing nervously and he ordered his robot to come and take their unfinished dinners away and store them for later.

"I guess I'll give you a tour of the house and show you to your room." Jack offered, continuing to rub at the itch at the base of his skull.

"Sounds good." the witch stood and stretched, looping her arm around Jack's. He let another giggle slip but covered it by coughing into his hand.

"Alright." he said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The tour was relatively short, though Wuya didn't mind. Although the rooms weren't as large or glamourous as Chase Young's, they weren't as pathetically small as she had thought they'd be and she found the bed she was sitting on to be quite comfortable. "And the room down the hall is the bathroom. I guess I'll call it a night."

As Jack began walking away, leaving Wuya to register what he had said, she called out "Wait! That's it? Just going to leave me for the night and not even bother to entertain your _special lady_?" She spread herself across Jack's guest bed in a very seductive pose, her legs in the air and her dress slowly riding up. Jack felt his heart practically explode from how much skin he was seeing.

"Uh... Wuya, you're trying to seduce me." Jack managed at last.

"You've always been one to point out the obvious, Jacky." the witch laughed, getting off of the bed and grapping Jack's coat by the collar. She held her face to close to Jack's that they could feel each other's breath dancing across the other's lips. Jack's mouth went dry as he was once again intoxicated by her scent. He didn't notice he was on top of her on the bed for a full twenty seconds.

"H-how'd we get here?" he asked, surprised at how fast this was going.

"It was only a matter of time, I suppose." Wuya flipped Jack onto the bottom while she straddled him. She smiled as she grinded against the crotch of his pants, easily arrousing the young teenager while simultaneously pleasuring herself.

"W-wait!" Jack managed to cry out even though he was short of breath. Wuya reluctantly stopped her grinding. Just when it was getting good, too.

"Only you would ask to stop when you get this far with a girl, Jack." Wuya deadpanned.

"I don't want you to stop," Jack began, "but I just need to know... How do you feel? About me?"

Wuya blinked, taken offguard by the question. What did he mean by that? She was trying to sleep with him! Didn't that spell out how much she liked him?! Granted, Wuya was aware that ambitious women would use anyt and all tricks they had to manipulate men, sex included, but Wuya wasn't that kind of woman. She'd never stoop as low as sex to manipulate people! Flirt and faun over Chase, maybe, but she wouldn't have sex with him. Then again, if he had ever shown any interest... She was getting off-track!

"Can you be more specific?" was all she could manage to ask. Jack propped himself up on his elbows.

"I mean, why are you doing this all of a sudden?" he specified, "I... I care a lot about you and I certainly want this, but... If this is just another one of your games, I don't know if I could ever look at you again." The words shocked Wuya to the core. At first she was angry and offended that Jack would think she was just trying to seduce him for power, but realised he had every right to be skeptical. Then she felt sad that she had made their relationship out of lies and betrayal.

"I'm doing this because I want it." Wuya answered guardedly.

"So it's all about the sex?" Jack asked.

"No!" Wuya scowled, "I mean, yes I want that too, but I meant being with _you_. I can't explain it, but ever since you stopped by earlier today, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You're the only guy who's ever been nice to me. Sure, you get on my nerves, but I feel like I can open up around you even though there really isn't much to reveal. I don't know, maybe I'm just getting too comfortable around you or too soft in my old age, but I can't help but like you. Does that make sense?"

"Plenty." Jack smiled softly.

They held a friendly gaze for a moment before Wuya was suddenly face to face with the young man who had managed to slip out from under her. They embraced for what felt like hours before distancing to arm's length apart and exploring the other's face with eyes, at first, and then gentle fingers. Jack's clumsy nervousness showed through his exploration of her face, his thick fingers twitching as they roamed bluntly across her features, though Wuya loved it all the same. Her fingers danced gracefully across Jack's face, tracing every detail and lingering through his jawline and gritty stubble. They moved in for a kiss and stopped short, both unsure how to proceed.

"Um..." Jack began, "I've never really kissed a girl before."

"Well, it's not like I have lots of experience in this field." Wuya admitted.

"Wait, what?!" Jack asked, "You were straddling me a few minutes ago!"

"That was instinct, mostly! It seemed natural!" Wuya defended, "Kissing is... completely different. It's stupid, actually!"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Jack looked Wuya in the eyes, "You're more than 1500 years old and you've never kissed a guy? Not once?"

"Jack, I'm evil. Back in my day, you only kissed girls in privacy after you married them. Having never been married, or even courted mind you on account of being an evil dictator, I never kissed." Wuya explained, "No one ever got close enough to try."

"Wow." Jack breathed, somewhat ecstatic to be the first one this intimate with her. "What about Chase?"

"Chase?" Wuya scoffed, "He's too obsessed with perfecting his form to even bother trying to get anywhere with me."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Jack laughed. He was actually relieved that Chase hadn't touched her.

"So... Do we just wing it?" Wuya asked, "I'm not used to being unprepared, but I know you're familiar with-" her insult was cut off by Jack's lips pressing against hers.

At first it was an awkward pressing, but then she began to kiss back and their lips melted into each other. It was soft and oddly pleasurable. Wuya could taste red cinnamon, a flavour that seemed so... so Jack to her. Electricity was flowing through her veins as their lips mashed against each other. She noticed Jack's tongue slipping across her lips and she opened her mouth to allow it passage. The electricity in her veins was overshadowed by the fireworks behind her eyelids and sudden lightheadedness that came with the touching of their tongues. Jack's body shuddered against hers and she could tell he had felt it too. Their tongues explored each other mouths like their hands had explored their faces, occasionally wrestling for dominance. Wuya's body was heating up and she felt like she might black out soon from how utterly amazing these sensations were. Finally, she could no longer support herself and she fell on top of Jack. The sudden motion broke their making out and they took the reprieve to catch their breaths.

"That was... intense." Jack said, his breath unsteady.

"It was a lot different than I imagined." Wuya confessed, overwhelmed with unexplored emotions and feelings. Being on the Heylin side, she never really allowed herself to get close to anyone. Although lust was a sin and sins were evil, the Heylin were infamous for their treachery and guile; exploring a lustful relationship was like digging your own grave. Wuya noted at least twenty chances where Jack could have killed her this evening but hadn't.

"Um..." Jack began rubbing the back of his head again, "I guess this is a good stopping point, if you're not feeling up to it or..." He quit talking when Wuya glared into his eyes, her emerald gaze piercing into his ruby orbs.

"You're not getting out of this so easily, Spicer." she said playfully, resuming her straddling position once more. "I'll admit that I am inexperienced in this, but in case you haven't noticed, I know how to use my body."

"Oh, I've noticed." Jack said, a dopey grin on his face as Wuya noticed her hips had resumed grinding against his crotch.

"Well, you might have also noticed that 1500 years without a lover can make a woman frustrated." the witch grinned, "And you're the perfect solution to my frustrations."

Jack had discarded his coat at some point, though he couldn't remember how that happened. He watched as Wuya unfastened his belt and undid his jeans. His member almost popped out of his jeans and Wuya eyed it with interest, embarrassing Jack. She'd never seen a real one so close, and the one's she had seen had never seen circumcised, so Jack's penis was something of a double-whammy in terms of discovery. The weirdest part of it was that even though the majority of Jack's body was nearly white in its paleness, his member was almost a normal skin tone with how much blood was pumping through it. Wuya stifled a laugh at the tuft of red hair surrounding the appendage, surprised that the albino was also a natural redhead. She was slightly intimidated by its girth, though she was sure Jack couldn't be much larger than standard.

"Wuya, not that I don't mind you gazing at my dick, but can you um..." Jack was at a loss for words, unsure how to procede, "You're just staring at it and it's making me feel awkward."

"Quit your whining, boy." Wuya shot back and Jack's back stiffened. Wuya smirked when she saw it wasn't the only thing that stiffened. "You like being bossed around, don't you?" she asked playfully.

"What?! No way!" Jack said indignantly, flustered beyond reason, "No one bosses Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, around!"

"Shut it." Wuya snapped and was pleased by the slight twitch in Jack's 'dick' as he had called it. She pulled her dress up past her waist, exposing her lower body in all its glory. Wuya's eyes widened at how Jack's penis seemed to grow larger at the sight. What a sight it was, too. Jack had never seen a female body in real life before and figured that Wuya, coming from such an undeveloped time, would have bush. Instead of a shrub of dark-red hair covering her honey-pot, there was a set of pink folds with a spiral design of red hair above what Jack figured was the clitoris.

"Wuya..." Jack breathed, "You're shaven!" For some reason this observation made Wuya blush.

"Of course I'm shaven, you twit!" she said, "Didn't you realise that from how smooth my legs are?" Somehow Jack had overlooked that.

"I just figured, being from ancient times and all..." Jack laughed nervously.

"It was a ritual thing!" Wuya explained. She grabbed Jack's shaft and positioned her entry above it. "Anyway, let's get on with it."

"Whoa!" Jack shot back up.

"What is it now?" Wuya asked, sighing.

"Listen, I know you're horny and everything, but you are a virgin, right?" Jack asked.

"Haven't we already established this?"

"Alright, so you haven't broken your hymen yet." Jack pointed out, "Trust me when I say you don't want to just rush into it like that; it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Jack, you're making this a lot more complicated than it has to be." Wuya explained, "How do they put it in your little instruction sheets for your toys? Insert Rod-A into Slot-B."

"Wuya, I would love nothing better than to plow you into the headboard of this bed right now," Jack said, earning a brilliant blush from Wuya, "but it'll be even better if we prepare ourselves with some foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Wuya asked.

"It's the modern way to love." Jack grinned.

"And how did you become an expert in this?" the witch asked, skeptical of Jack's knowledge.

"Porn." Jack shrugged.

"Porn?" Wuya asked. She had heard the word before, probably from one of her better living magazines, but never got a definition for it.

"That's not important." Jack waved his hands dismissively, "What is important is getting you wet. If your excited, your body'll produce it's own natural lubrication and make our time a lot easier _and_ more enjoyable."

"Maybe it's because of how many times you've been wrong in the past, but I'm having a hard time believing you." Wuya deadpanned.

"Let me just take the lead on this." Jack offered, cutting off Wuya's response with a kiss.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders. He deftly undid the snaps of her dress and Wuya, intoxicated with pleasure, let the garment slip from her now totally nude body. Jack allowed himself to stare at Wuya's ample bosom, admiring her breasts before fondling with them. Wuya, who had been letting out moans of pleasure the entire time, arched her back at the sudden euphoria Jack was giving her. Jack began sucking at her nipples, erect in excitement, while shifting his hand lower towards her pussy. She let out an incredible moan of pleasure and dug her nails into Jack's skin, clutching for purchase while he pumped his middle finger in and out of her body. He felt her juices running down his hand and new that she was, undoubtedly aroused enough for penetration. He shifted himself, aligning his crotch to hers. Somewhere along the line he had removed the rest of his clothing but forgot to remove the gloves.

"Are you ready, Wuya?" Jack asked, his voice coming out in husky breaths. He'd never pictured himself in such a predicament with Wuya of all people, but he always figured she'd be ordering him around. A voice in the back of his head told him that she would be the dominating one in the relationship again after she got a hang of things in bed.

"Yes." she replied, her voice faint and feathery from the pleasuring she had just received, "Put it in."

Jack slid into her gently and Wuya bit her lip as Jack broke through her hymen. She wanted to tell him to slow down, but bit her tongue. She'd suffer through it, but _shit_, how it hurt! After a few minutes of thrusting the pain subsided and Jack spoke up.

"I'm gonna speed up now."

"Oh, did we start?" Wuya asked plafully even though she was beginning to enjoy herself in ways that she had never before imagined. Apparently Jack wasn't going to take the insult lightly, because he didn't just go faster, he went _harder_ as well. He really put his back into it and slammed Wuya so hard that her bones shook. "Oh God, Jack!" she moaned, drooling from the sensations.

Meanwhile, on Jack's end he was amazed he had lasted this long. He had secretly worried that his first time with a girl would always end in abject failure, either through premature ejaculation or just plain clumsiness. Regardless of the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the unspeakable pleasure high he was getting from slamming his dick into Wuya's silky pussy while she screamed his name, he was managing to keep from cumming. Maybe he was simply too overwhelmed at how fast this had all happened to succumb to his ecstasy. Maybe he had secret reserves of willpower that even he was unaware of. Maybe he was finally getting some good luck. Whatever the reason, he continued to pound Wuya like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh God!" Wuya repeated, "I-I feel like I'm gonna explode!" the wtich had her legs wrapped tight around Jack's waist, unwilling to let him go while her arms held the headboard away from her body.

"Yeah, I'm gonna cum soon, too!" Jack shouted.

"Let's do it together!" Wuya gasped. If Jack wasn't so focused on preventing himself from cumming, he might have laughed at the cliche.

A few more thrusts and Wuya gave in, he muscles constricting and releasing in one last wave of pleasurable release. The sudden tightening of her cunt around Jack's member was too much for whatever was managing to hold him back and he shot easily the biggest load of sperm he had ever produced into his lover. The two of them shuddered but continued to thrust and girate, trying to ride the afterglow even as their genitals twitched and spasmed the last bits of pleasure and their fluids spilled out and seeped into the bedsheets. Jack rolled to the side of Wuya, trying to catch his breath like she was. They exchanged smiles and weakly clutched each other's hands tightly.

"That was amazing." Wuya said after a moment.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed in contentment.

"And to think that it was only the beginning!" Wuya cackled, "I could get used to this."

"Just don't leave me again." Jack said. He had meant to say it jokingly, but is ended up as a sort of confiding in his newfound lover.

"Jack." Wuya said softly, rolling closer to Jack and stroking his face, "As long as you treat me this well, I'd have to be an idiot to leave you again." Not particularly romantic, but it got Jack smiling again.

"Let's take a shower and go to bed." Jack suggested, "I can start teaching you about the modern world tomorrow."

"Sounds divine." Wuya traced designs into Jack's chest.

The two of them showered in one of Jack's bathrooms. Wuya herself enjoyed an extended reprieve; a luxury she was usually denied by the impatient Chase Young. Afterwards Wuya donned her dress again while Jack switched into his typical nightwear; that is to say, he threw on some sweats and pulled his Frankenstein undershirt back on.

"I guess you'll be sleeping in my bed." Jack pointed out, "If it's alright with you, of course."

"We just deflowered each other." Wuya chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be offended to share a bed with you."

"Hey, you never know." Jack shrugged, pulling off one of his arrogant grins. Wuya used to hate how Jack always wore that smug smile, but it was quickly growing on her. She followed Jack into his bedroom and king-size bed.

The day had been very eye-opening to her and to Jack. One an ancient witch, living in a realm of fantasy and foul magicks, an agent of evil; the other a youth, a genius of futuristic technologies who, regardless of his self-proclomations of evil, cannot refute his sense of morality. Both were searching for a friend, both without knowing it. Both found a lover and something more. Now they could rest in comfort, for not they had found their happiness.

"Hey Wuya?" Jack said, his voice cutting through the dark calmness of night.

"Hm?" Wuya asked, squeezing closer to the albino, "What is it, Jacky?"

"Can you get pregnant?"

END


End file.
